villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Breezie the Hedgehog
This article is about the Archie Comics villain - for information on her animated counterpart see Breezie Hedgebot Robotnik. Breezie the Hedgehog is a manipulative female hedgehog who once assisted the Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (also known as the S6 Squad) in attempting to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog. She was also Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's apprentice at the time. But eventually, Breezie decided to part ways with the Eggman Empire and begin to build her media empire named Breeze Media instead. Despite rumors of doing some shady business deals, Breezie does not choose sides, she will either work with whoever can benefit her the most, or will find her own way to increase the success of her businesses. Breezie is rather cunning, audacious, unconcerned and egocentric of the idea of advertising her valuable Chaos Emerald as a prize for her fighting tournament to attract competitors. She is also quite unnerved, confident, and equanimous in the face of demands and treats, though when she finds her demands or desires turned against her, she can be quite scary and dangerous. Breezie is also shown to be very sinister, flirty, sarcastic, and provocative, her primary motivation appears to be how she can best advance her own situation, regardless of who might have to suffer for it. She also possesses a rather amoral and unethical view of things, caring nothing for "good" or "evil" but thinking only in terms of her own betterment. Appearances Breezie is a slightly-taller-than-average and beautiful female hedgehog with green fur and purple eyes. She has long quill gatherings with blue highlighted tips that fall behind her head, resembling long hair, and has two smaller and curved bangs of quills on her forehead. She also has peach skin and a short black snout. She wears a red dress with red high heels, a white undershirt, yellow buttons, and white gloves being held together by yellow cuff rings. She appears to wear makeup, having purple eyelids and, in her initial appearance, red lipstick. She has also been seen wearing glasses. History Past In multiple flashbacks throughout the Sonic the Fighters arc, it was shown that, before she broke off her relations to the Eggman Empire, Breezie was a double agent working for them. Much like in her original appearance in The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Breezie was hired by Eggman to distract Sonic from preventing his schemes. In the flashback, Breezie was "held hostage" by Scratch and Grounder and was saved by Sonic. "Worried" that she would be attacked by more robots, she tagged along with Sonic during his quest to rescue his friend Tails from Eggman during the events of Sonic 2 for Gamegear. During Sonic's fight with Silver Sonic, Breezie betrays Sonic and reveals that she had been paid by Eggman to tag along with Sonic and give him his location so he could send Super-Badniks like Silver Sonic to his location. When Sonic tells her about how she has put Tails' life in danger, she blows off his remark and tells him that her future will be secured by Eggman. On that note, she orders Silver Sonic to attack Sonic, but, as told by Breezie in the present, Sonic still managed to defeat Silver, defeat Eggman and rescue Tails. It is shown in a later flashback that, while he was disguised as Eggman during the events of Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic constructed Breezie her casino and media empire. However, during the construction process, Breezie revealed that she knew Metal Sonic was really disguised as Eggman, as the doctor would never do anything nice for her, or anything in general. When Metal Sonic threatens to destroy her if she tells anyone about his identity, Breezie tells him that she has no interest in doing so, as they are both trying to get out from under Eggman's shadow. ''Chaos Emerald Championship'' After obtaining a green Chaos Emerald, Breezie decides to hold a fighting championship and offer the Chaos Emerald to the winner. Sonic, Tails and Amy Rose manage the enter on the condition that Sonic only fights in the daytime (due to his Werehog transformation at night), much to Breezie's annoyance. Later on, an absolutely livid Dr. Eggman contacts Breezie, furious at her not handing over her Chaos Emerald to him. Eggman threatens to destroy Breezie's casino if she doesn't hand over the Emerald, however, Breezie tells him that his forces are all spread thin across the shattered planet and that anything he could round up would never make it through her security. As a result, Eggman sends his own forces out to try and sabotage the competition and steal the Chaos Emerald instead. Eventually, during the final round of the championship between Sonic and Knuckles, Metal Sonic takes the Emerald from Breezie's vault tries to make his getaway. Sonic and Knuckles both leave the ring to stop him but Tails manages to get the stolen Emerald back after knocking Metal Sonic to the ground. With no clear winner to the competition, Breezie decided to reward the Chaos Emerald to Sonic and his friends for stopping Metal Sonic instead. Afterwards, Honey the Cat questions Breezie why she didn't have her security try and stop Eggman's forces from causing trouble and stealing the Chaos Emerald. Breezie answers that she knew her security wouldn't be enough to stop those working for Eggman and that by letting the heroes stop them, her televised championship would gain the attention of the entire world. Personality Breezie herself is but rather audacious, unconcerned of the idea of advertising something valuable as one of the fabled Chaos Emeralds as a prize for her fighting tournament to attract competitors. She is also quite confident and unnerved in the face of demands and treats, though when she finds her demands turned against her, she can be quite scary. Sinister, yet flirty, her primary motivation appears to be how she can best advance her own situation, regardless of who else might have to suffer for it. She possesses a rather amoral view of things, and she cares nothing for "good" or "evil" but thinking only in terms of her own betterment. Gallery The Breeze Media.jpg|Breeze Media Breezie the Hedgehog.jpg|Breezie ArchieSonicBreezieSmile.png|Breezie's evil smile. Lady Breezie the Hedgehog.jpg|Breezie the Hedgehog Breezie.jpg|Breezie's intimidating smile. Trivia *Breezie's role in the Sonic the Hedgehog comics is similar to Mammoth Mogul's late role in the pre-Super Genesis Wave timeline, where he ran a casino of his own in the Casino Night Zone and had employed the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad as henchmen. This might also be an inside joke or a reference, as Breezie and the Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad all appeared in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Breezie the Hedgehog was first featured in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Here, she was an android constructed to lure Sonic into a trap, not unlike the Auto Automatons featured in the comic "Pre-SGW. In fact, her storyline is very reminiscent of the "Auto-Fiona" plot-line. **Breezie is very different from her AoStH counterpart, in both appearance and personalty. In appearance, she is updated to better resemble modern-day characters. In personalty, she is very cold and shallow; and unlike her AoStH counterpart, she never truly reformed. Archie's Breezie also appears to be a fully organic being as opposed to a robot; which is further evidenced by a photograph of her as a young child. *Breezie was the first Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog character to be introduced in the comics proper and not an Off-Panel strip since Pseudo Sonic's first appearance in Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 9, over 20 years ago. *Breezie was featured on one of the variant covers of StH #275 alongside several Egg Bosses, Walter Naugus and the Hooligans, the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, and Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot, and Metal Sonic. Navigation Category:Female Category:Extravagant Category:Amoral Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Perverts Category:Fighters Category:Grey Zone Category:Sophisticated Category:Mongers Category:Gamblers Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Provoker